miamivicefandomcom-20200223-history
Heart of Night
"Heart of Night" is the third episode of Miami Vice's fifth season. The episode premiered on November 18, 1988. Summary A drug dealer is trying to kill Castillo's ex-wife and current husband, and Castillo risks all to protect her. Plot In Ecuador, May Ying (Rosalind Chao), Castillo's former wife, and her current husband Ma Sek (James Saito) are attending the inauguration of Tony Dimitri, an old friend, as president of their country when Rivas (Bob Gunton), a drug dealer, spots Ma Sek. The couple attempts to speed away, only to be stopped at gunpoint by Rivas' men. One of Rivas' men tries to rape May Ying, but she fights off and runs over her attacker while Ma Sek gets away from his, and they escape. Crockett is back at OCB after his ordeal. Castillo informs him that he's up on charges in the Hagovitch killing and a Homicide investigation is ongoing on killings in the Manolo, Carrera and Gato families. Crockett insists he remembers nothing after the boat explosion and wants to go back to work. Castillo orders him to take time off, telling him they'll be in touch in a few days. Castillo goes home, to find the door has been unlocked. He cautiously looks around and finds May Ying, who used a key Castillo gave her to use when she was in trouble and needed refuge or help. She tells him about their ordeal in Ecuador, about Rivas, that she & Ma Sek took separate flights back. She didn't tell her husband about coming to see Castillo, and she has to check in with him later. May Ying confides to Castillo that her son was killed in a car accident by a drunk driver, and she blames herself for it. A group of cops stop a truck and find nothing in the containers, and a dead truck driver. May Ying takes Castillo to meet Ma Sek, who is upset about having to ask his wife's ex for help (neither realizes they are being monitored). He explains that he got a call from his boss, Malcolm Grey (Michael Lombard) to take a package to Rivas, which he did, but then Rivas tells him the package was not what he requested, and Grey couldn't be reached to clear the matter up, so now Rivas' men are after them. Castillo agrees to speak to Grey, just as Rivas' men attempt a hit on May Ying. Castillo shoots one Noberto Fuentes down, but the other man escapes. Fuentes is identified as a Rivas soldier, and Castillo orders the team to find Rivas. The truck that was found earlier previously belonged to Grey, and its latest shipment came from Ecuador. Castillo goes to see Grey (who knows Castillo from their days in Bangkok) at his "Phoenix SA" business offices. Grey says he can't discuss his business relationship with Ma Sek, implying that the CIA have a hand in it. Castillo asks May Ying about the connection, which she knew about but didn't reveal to him; she says that she never told anyone about Castillo's work when they were married. She admits she no longer loves Ma Sek, and they spend a night together at his place. Castillo asks her to stay there (with Trudy present) to be safe. Ma Sek calls Castillo's house and May Ying answers, hangs up (claiming it was a wrong number), and leaves suddenly in Trudy's car, with Rivas' men in pursuit. They block her in and take her away. May Ying is held captive at Rivas' place, with Cortez (Rico Elias) threatening to cut her unless she tells them where she was going to meet Ma Sek; Rivas continues this line of questioning, smacking her around when she refuses to talk. Rivas thinks Ma Sek stole his money, and threatens to let Cortez cut her up. Castillo confronts Grey and threatens to break his hand in a desk drawer when Grey goes for a gun; Grey admits that Rivas has May Ying, but doesn't know where Ma Sek is. May Ying finally breaks and tells Rivas that Ma Sek is at warehouse 4, unloading the package. Castillo and the police show up at Rivas' place too late to catch them. Ma Sek is having dinner with Grey & his partner Perkins, where Ma Sek admits that he took Rivas' money because he feared being cut out by Grey. They toast to a future partnership, but Ma Sek has poisoned their glasses beforehand, and he watches Grey & Perkins die. At the warehouse, Rivas, his men & May Ying search Ma Sek and check on the latest shipment of packages from Ecuador. At Rivas' house Switek finds "strange scratches" on the bathroom mirror; Castillo quickly recognizes it's Thai scripture, revealing where the meet with Ma Sek will take place. Cortez finds the box Rivas is looking for, which turns out to be a booby-trapped fake, and the warehouse is overrun by police. Castillo shoots Rivas and May Ying is rescued, but Ma Sek is nowhere to be found. Castillo realizes Ma Sek set up Rivas and his wife by giving May Ying false information, knowing she would tell Castillo, and that he & his accomplice, Dimitri, planned this all along. Dimitri has already left for the Bahamas with his cabin cruiser, the Lady H. Port Authority has no records of it, but the Coast Guard reports the ship coming in that night with "engine trouble," with Dimitri onboard. The team heads to the dock and May Ying confronts her husband, who admits to stealing from Rivas; he blames her for their son's death, and claims he's only stealing from those who stole from others -- that is the way business is now. Ma Sek discovers she's wired and begins choking her, infuriated that she has sided with Castillo, but runs when Tubbs intervenes. Castillo corners Ma Sek and they fight it out in a martial arts battle, with Castillo emerging victorious. After expressing their love for each other, Castillo & May Ying part ways. Cast *Don Johnson as Metro-Dade Detective James "Sonny" Crockett *Philip Michael Thomas as Metro-Dade Detective Ricardo "Rico" Tubbs *Saundra Santiago as Metro-Dade Detective Gina Calabrese *Michael Talbott as Metro-Dade Detective Stan Switek *Olivia Brown as Metro-Dade Detective Trudy Joplin *Edward James Olmos as Metro-Dade Lieutenant Martin "Marty" Castillo Guest Stars *Rosalind Chao as May Ying *James Saito as Ma Sek *Michael Lombard as Malcolm Grey *Rico Elias as Cortez *Bob Gunton as Rivas Co-Starring *David Arisco as Hernandez *Joe Bernal as Watchman *Roy Datz as Dimitri *R. Emmett Fitzsimmons as Perkins *Raphael Rey Gomez as Fuentes *Don Rincones as Presidente *Gustavo Rojas as Well-Dressed Latin Notes *May Ying (played by Joan Chen) and Ma Sek (played by Glenn Kubota) were in "Golden Triangle (Part II)". *Castillo's reaction when Crockett told him he didn't remember the killings he had a part in was stunning, normally Crockett should have been in jail instead of on the job. Possibly the fact that the people killed were either drug runners or those helping them (like Hagovitch) and Crockett's previous track record with the department was the deciding factor. Because of Crockett's recovering from his trauma, he only appears for about two minutes in the episode. *Trudy recalls the events of "The Dutch Oven" when talking to May Ying about how Castillo defended her when she had her first shooting of a suspect. Music *"Blood Money" by The Church (Ma Sek & May Ying caught by Rivas' men, and May Ying takes Castillo to see Ma Sek) *"The One" by Joe Cocker (Castillo & May Ying talk) *"The Kiss" by The Cure (May Ying gets chased and kidnapped) *"Dark Truths" by Joan Armatrading (Castillo & May Ying part ways) Quotes *"I knew that!" -- Switek after Castillo quickly reads scratches in Thai on bathroom mirror *"Right, Stan!" -- Tubbs in response Category:Miami Vice Season 5 Episodes